dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Amazon Fury Part III
Amazon Fury Part III is Tier 8 playable content that contains the Typhon's Monster Invasion Zone, the Seeing Shades Again solo mission, the Raising Hades Duo, the Underworld Trials Operation the Olympus Raid and the God of Monsters Raid. Episode 27: Amazon Fury Part 3 was released on November 17th, 2016. Access to Amazon Fury Part III is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase the episode in the marketplace for $9.99. The Amazon Fury trilogy races toward its conclusion in Amazon Fury Part III. Heroes and villains will soon return to a battle-torn Gotham City, descend into the Underworld to prove their worth, and then, if worthy, ascend into Olympus to face the gods...and worse. __TOC__ Story In Amazon Fury Part I, Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, had gone mad, or so it seemed when she allied with Circe and declared war on the mortal world! Her own daughter, Wonder Woman, had rallied an army of Amazons that defended the people of Gotham City, and attempted to help their Queen see reason. In Amazon Fury Part I, players ventured to the Themyscira Command Post and witnessed Gotham City under attack of the Amazons. Both Heroes and Villains became embroiled in the Amazon Civil War as Heroes attacked the Loyalists on the side of Hippolyta (who we know was not quite herself…) and Villains went after Wonder Woman’s Rebel forces. Despite a number of battles across Gotham, it was only the beginning of the war… In Amazon Fury Part II, with the arrival of the powerful gods, Ares and Hades, the Amazon war had spread from the mortal realm to the divine! Players battled through the depths of the shadowy underworld to discover what really happened to the Amazon queen, Hippolyta. In Amazon Fury Part II, we unearthed the reasons behind Queen Hippolyta’s uncharacteristic war-mongering. She’s connected by a spectral chord to the Underworld, which players followed. Through their journey, they encountered Ares, Hades, Cerberus, the Hydra, and more! It is also how we discovered that the gods are working on a plan to overthrow Zeus, and Hippolyta’s soul was a key component in doing so. Amazon Fury Part II ends with Ares betraying Hades, and departing alongside Circe with Hippolyta’s soul in their possession. Ares and Circe are finally ready to challenge Zeus, king of the gods, for control of Olympus! Wonder Woman knows that if she doesn't intercept Ares and Circe, her mother's soul could be lost forever. From Themyscira and the chaotic streets of Gotham City, to the depths of the Underworld and the heights of Olympus, battle your way through the finale of the Amazon Fury trilogy. Seeing Shades Again After Ares was able to defeat Hades, he took control of the Underworld. With a new boss in charge, the residents of the Underworld are more than a little unhappy with how things are being run in their hood now. As a result of this unrest, somehow, Shades from the Underworld have started appearing in Gotham. How are they able to get there? Who is helping them? Head to Gotham City and find out why, find the source, and shut it down. Underworld Trials Not anyone can just waltz into the home of the gods on Olympus! But you know that’s where you must go in order to get everything back to normal, in Gotham City and across the Universe. A mysterious old woman has sworn to help you pass through to Olympus, assuming you can pass a set of trials in the Underworld first. Return to the Underworld and delve even deeper into Tartarus to face the Trials of the Impossible. Olympus Hippolyta's soul that Circe and Ares siphoned away has been taken to Olympus, and Wonder Woman is trying to get it back! Meanwhile, Circe and Ares are sticking to their plan of deposing Zeus from his throne. Heroes aid Wonder Woman in freeing her mother's soul while Villains follow the request of Circe and Ares to help depose Zeus from the throne. Typhon's Monster Invasion Your actions in Olympus have had dire consequences, and Gotham City is overrun with legendary monsters. Fight back against this scourge. Raising Hades There is trouble in the Underworld. And there’s a good deal of trouble beginning to brew on Olympus. It’s become clear that Hades needs to be back on his throne as the rightful Lord of the Dead, but to get him there, you’re going to need to intervene. Head to the Underworld and try to stop the chaos, but be alert! Who knows what sort of monsters are waiting as you attempt restore Hades as Lord of the Dead and seek his aid in regaining Olympus. God of Monsters Typhon, the Father of Monsters, now rules Olympus! His offspring are running wild, and there is a risk of his power throwing off balance of the universe as we know it. He must be dethroned and balance must be restored before it is too late for the mortal realm. It is up to Heroes and Villains to join with Wonder Woman and Circe in order to defeat Typhon and prevent him from wreaking havoc in the mortal world. Characters Locations Content Equipment In order to get the maximum item level of 164 from attuned gear the player character needs to have a minimum combat rating of 184. Missions Duo *Raising Hades 4-Player Operation *Underworld Trials Raid *Olympus Raid *God of Monsters Open World Zone *Typhon's Monster Invasion Collectibles Briefings and Investigations Collections Feats Base Items * Possibly released with earlier content News Amazon Fury III Release Notes Trailer Gallery AF III 33341.jpg See also *Amazon Fury Part I *Amazon Fury Part II *Amazon Time Capsule Category:Amazon Fury Part III Category:DLC Category:Episode